


Santa Tell Me

by Sunehri_c



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Cuddling, Dean Loves You, Dom/sub, Dominant Dean, M/M, Mistletoe, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Roleplay, Santa Costume, Sexy Santa, Slight Bondage, Submissive Reader, Teasing, Top Dean, Vibrator, Whipped Dean, bottom reader, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunehri_c/pseuds/Sunehri_c
Summary: For Christmas Dean dresses up in a santa costume, only it’s a lot more revealing. That, and he gifts you a vibrator. Enjoy.
Relationships: Dean Forester/Male reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Santa Tell Me

The jingle of Christmas carols drifted in the background as you hung up the last few ornaments on the tree. You wanted everything ready for Dean since he was staying the night. You were a bit hesitant to make him travel his in the cold weather but he insisted on seeing you. You had everything planned tonight. You guys were gonna bake christmas cookies, give each other presents and watch movies all night long. His present was sitting on the dining table, wrapped in red paper with little candy canes on it. You thought long and hard about what to give him and you couldn't wait to see his reaction. 

The doorbell rang, signalling Dean was here. "Hey handsome." You greeted. He let out a muffled 'hi' behind the big scarf he was wearing. You let him in quickly, not wanting him to freeze out there. "How was the trip?" You asked as he hung up his coat. "It was fine. Car almost broke down but I wasn't gonna miss tonight." He grinned. "Aw, I missed you." You placed both your hands on his shoulders. "Now look up." He was confused for a sec, but realisation set in when he gazed upwards and saw the mistletoe hanging on the door frame. "Well, isn't that a coincidence. Come here you." He brought you closer by the waist, pressing his cold lips against your warm ones. He felt like he could melt. He smiled into the kiss, squeezing your hips gently. 

"So... Where did do you want me to put this?" He gestured to the present he was holding. "On the dining table. You should go get changed, I'll get the ingredients ready." You smiled, heading to the kitchen. You couldn't contain your excitement wondering what he got you. His box was big, endless possibilities filling your mind of what it was. You'd have to be patient though. You knew you'd love anything he got you. Dean still hasn't come out by the time everything was set and ready for baking. "Hey Dean, you ready yet?" You called, walking to the living room. 

"Ho ho ho, what have we got here?" His voice startled you, and you swore on your life nothing could've prepared you for what you saw when you turned around. Dean standing there, almost naked accept for a pair of red latex shorts which hardly left anything for the imagination. He was shirtless, accompanied by a Santa hat. You didn't know whether to laugh out of how completely random this situation was, or drool over his exposed muscles. "Dean I- what is this? What are you wearing?" You blushed fifty shades of red, averting your eyes to avoid getting aroused from the sight. 

"You don't like it?" He asked. "It's not that it's just- surprising." He came face to face with you, so you could feel his hot breath fanning your face. "You're on the naughty list this year. You've been a very very bad boy." He whispered, nipping your ear. Fuck it, might as well play along. "What are you gonna do, punish me?" His eyes darkened, the corners of his lips curling to a smirk. "That's right, naughty sluts need discipline. But before we get to that, I think you should open you should open your present." Now you were confused. "B-But we agreed to do it after-" he cut you off. "Are you disobeying me? My my my, already in so much trouble and you still choosing not to follow my orders. What am I going to do with you?" He snapped. "No, sorry." You hung your head, walking to where the presents were stacked neatly. 

With shaky fingers you undid the ribbon (which Dean made a mental note to save for later) and ripped the white wrapping paper, revealing the contents inside. You swore you wanted to die right there. It was a vibrator, of all things. Roughly 8 inches. "You see this?" Dean snatched it out of your hand, "This is gonna be in you all night. I chose the prettiest one for you, aren't you gonna show me how grateful you are? Strip." You flushed, discarding your clothes and undergarments, leaving you bare under gaze. 

He took the lube that came with the vibrator and smeared it on his fingers, ready to prep you. "I-I'm stretched already. Wanted to be prepared for you." His eyes widened. "Needy bitch. Always gotta be stuffed huh? Can't go a day without needing needing something inside you. I appreciate you saving me the work though." He smirked. He smeared some more lube on the vibrator and let you hold onto him, getting ready for the intrusion. "Ahh..." Your knees buckled, almost collapsing if it weren't for Dean holding you up. God you were every man's wet dream. Head thrown back, eyes closed letting out the cutest whimpers. He hadn't even turned on the vibrations yet. The show was just beginning. 

He start slow at first, the room was silent except for the soft buzzing noise and your hushed moans. He picked you up placed you on the couch, pressing the remote to turn up the intensity. Your eyes closed in pleasure, unaware of what Dean was doing until he grabbed your hands, pinning them above your head. Your eyes shot open when you felt a soft material wrap around your wrists. You tugged at your restraints, realising it was silky ribbon. You hadn't tried bondage in bed yet, but you trusted him. You writhed in pleasure, oblivious as Dean slipped a cockring on you. He grabbed the vibrator, pushing it further inside until it was right up against your prostate. "T-Too much," tears slipped down your face. Dean watched intently, ridding himself of his shorts dragging his hand up and down his length. "D-Dean I'm close." You mewled, back arching. Dean turned the vibrator to the highest setting, watching you tense up from the pleasure.

"Dean I'm gonna- Dean?" Your eyes opened in confusion, tears blurring your vision. The vibrations were still going, but no orgasm. You looked down, catching the piece of metal around your base. "Wha- no. I wanna cum!" You whined, sobbing in frustration. "You cum when I tell you to." He growled. "N-No fair..." He ignored your complaints, mouthing over a nipple and tweaking the other in his hand. You looked so beautiful tied up, the best present he could ask for. 

He figured he'd teased you enough, taking off the cockring and turning off the vibrator. You sighed in relief. He lubed up his cock, almost leaking at the sight of your twitching hole. "You've been good, sweetheart. Good enough to deserve my cock." Your eyes lit up at that, your neediness growing. "Yes, yes! Give me your cock please." You begged. He does as you ask him, groaning at warmth enveloping him. "How're you still so tight-" he gritted his teeth. You whined, trying to fuck yourself on his cock impatiently. 

His hips snap up into your sweet heat, stabbing your prostate over and over. Being on edge previously, you weren't sure if you could last long. Dean was having the same problem, you felt so fucking good it was hard to hold himself back. Your nails dragged down his back, which would surely leave marks for a week or two. It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. He liked admiring them in the morning. It was like your way of claiming him. 

Slowly, you felt the knot in your stomach come undone, and white rained down on your stomach. Dean kept thrusting, chasing his own high, making you whine from the overstimulation. You sighed, feeling his warm semen being released inside of you. He pullled out carefully, undoing your restraints and pecking you on the forehead. He left momentarily to get some tissues and a plug so you wouldn't get the couch dirty. 

After you two cleaned and dressed, you sat by the fireplace, you curled up in his arms as he rubbed your shoulder lovingly. "So... am I on the good list now?" You giggled. "Definitely." He smirked. "That was so... unexpected. It was fun, but where on earth did you get that outfit?" He the question flustered him, and he averted his eyes in embarrassment. "Um, a sex shop. Same place I got the vibrator. It was meant to be a joke but I got little too into it." He chuckled. "A little?" You raised an eyebrow. "I liked the present though. I think I'm gonna use it a lot." You winked. "Glad you like it, (Y/N). But that wasn't my real gift to you." He smiled. "There's more?" He pulled out a little box from his pocket, placing it in your hand. 

Inside was a golden heart-shaped locket, with the letter D engraved on it. "I've got a matching one." He held up one that looked indentical, except it had your initials instead. "Aw Dean, that's so sweet!" You practically pounced on him, wrapping your small frame around his big one. "Glad you like it baby." He laughed, before turning serious. "But (Y/N), you're the best christmas present I could ask for. I love you so much." His voice was genuine and his eyes tender. "I love you too Dean." You were happy. So, so happy. "We never got around to the cookies though." You pouted. "The nights still young, babyboy. We've got time." You hummed, stroking his face with your fingertips. "Later. Let's cuddle for now." Dean was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @//winchesterzforever on Tumblr


End file.
